


Art for Concessions

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: quicky_bang, DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Quicky_bang art for deadlybride





	Art for Concessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/gifts).



Hell's bells, but this one took me forever for some reason! Which is weird because the story is great, and I had plenty of ideas, I just seemed to hit a problem with every version I tried. BUT - today I managed something I was reasonably happy with so - PHEW! At least the cat looks ok. LOL  
Teaser  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/47361686982/in/dateposted/)  
So. Here's my that was more a slowbang, for [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride)'s [Concessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253678). Go read it, there's Winchesters and a Maine Coon, what more could you want?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/47361265892/in/dateposted/)  
Basically, this is me trying Indian ink on watercolour paper. I wanted to do something much cooler than this, but it ain't too bad. I should have drawn Sam's face in pencil first, though. That would have helped. Painting shapes straight without fixing proportions isn't my forte.


End file.
